Beartown (novel)
Beartown is the 2017 (first published in September 2016) novel by Fredrik Backman, described as “dark contemporary”. It is the first book of the Björnstad series and told in an omniscient point of view.http://www.supersummary.com/beartown/summary/ It was well received, critically praised for its dark humour and universal observations. The story is about a remote town where hockey is the main thing that drives its economy, its tourism, and its glory. Through different characters’ perspectives of their lives in the small town, it begins with the junior ice hockey team about to compete in the national semi-finals. After a traumatizing event that affects the whole town, it delves into the secrets and courage of every individual. Official Summary The #1 New York Times bestselling author of A Man Called Ove returns with a dazzling, profound novel about a small town with a big dream—and the price required to make it come true. People say Beartown is finished. A tiny community nestled deep in the forest, it is slowly losing ground to the ever encroaching trees. But down by the lake stands an old ice rink, built generations ago by the working men who founded this town. And in that ice rink is the reason people in Beartown believe tomorrow will be better than today. Their junior ice hockey team is about to compete in the national semi-finals, and they actually have a shot at winning. All the hopes and dreams of this place now rest on the shoulders of a handful of teenage boys. Being responsible for the hopes of an entire town is a heavy burden, and the semi-final match is the catalyst for a violent act that will leave a young girl traumatized and a town in turmoil. Accusations are made and, like ripples on a pond, they travel through all of Beartown, leaving no resident unaffected. Beartown explores the hopes that bring a small community together, the secrets that tear it apart, and the courage it takes for an individual to go against the grain. In this story of a small forest town, Fredrik Backman has found the entire world. Plot Chapter One The beginning foreshadows events that will occur near the end of the book in Chapter Forty-Nine. Chapter Two It is Friday in early March, the day before Beartown Ice Hockey Club's junior team plays in the semifinals. Maya Andersson, a 15-year old girl, wakes up and plays her guitar. Although she hates hockey, her dad loves it. Amat, the same age as Maya, is a character who lives in the Hollows, the place dubbed because it is lower than the rest of the town. Chapter Three Kevin Erdahl is the star player of the hockey team, practicing nearly all of his life. Despite having offers to move to bigger teams, he refuses, staying in Beartown. Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three Chapter Twenty-Four Chapter Twenty-Five Chapter Twenty-Six Chapter Twenty-Seven Chapter Twenty-Eight Chapter Twenty-Nine Chapter Thirty Chapter Thirty-One Chapter Thirty-Two Chapter Thirty-Three Chapter Thirty-Four Chapter Thirty-Five Chapter Thirty-Six Chapter Thirty-Seven Chapter Thirty-Eight Chapter Thirty-Nine Chapter Forty Chapter Forty-One Chapter Forty-Two Chapter Forty-Three Chapter Forty-Four Chapter Forty-Five Chapter Forty-Six Chapter Forty-Seven Chapter Forty-Eight Chapter Forty-Nine Flashes between the present and the future, Maya takes control of the moment between her and Kevin. Putting a shotgun to his forehead, she spares his life and says, "Now you'll be scared of the dark, too, Kevin. For the rest of your life." Chapter Fifty Ana sees Kevin and her best friend, and wordlessly, she and Maya both go home together. Amat, Zacharias, Bobo, and Benjamin are instructors for skating classes. The story ends with the foretelling of a little girl who will become the most talented hockey player in the club. References Category:Books